Awerewolf, A Dog and a Cub
by torchwood101
Summary: In this one, Sirius never went to Azkaban. He and Remus save Harry from the Dursleys when he is Seven . It will get better. Warning child abuse and swearind g. Rated T For saftey. ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A werewolf. A dog. And a cub**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry potter and co. (sob!!)

**Summery**: Sirius never went to Azkaban. He and Remus come and save Harry from the dursleys when he is 7.

**Warnings**: Child abuse and swearing.

Chapter one: watching Harry.

"All right class, pack away and line up next to the door. I want to say to you all how well you did in the spelling test today. Especially you Harry. You got 10/10!"

Harry flinched as the teacher said this. His eyes found Dudley and he knew that when he got home Uncle Vernon would be waiting for him.

Harry had lived with his Aunt, Uncle and cousin Dudley all his life. Ever since his parents had died in a car crash. He had one reminder of that crash and that was an oddly shaped cut on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lighting. He had bright green eyes that were hidden behind round glasses. His hair was black and stood up in all directions possible. He was skinny and small for his age (seven) and was often mistaken for five. All though he was quiet he loved reading and was at the top of his class at his school. He always had very strange dreams where he was in a room and there where two people and two animals. The two animals were a dog and it seemed a reindeer. Harry liked this dream. It was much better than the one with the green light and high, cold laughter.

Harry rushed outside with the other kids and ran all the way to the park. Dudley would go to his friend's house first so Harry had some time to himself. Little did he know that two people were watching him.

* * *

"Sirius this is stupid! If Dumbledore finds out he'll kill us!"

Sirius black waved this away and stared intently at his Godson.

Remus Lupin sighed but then joined his friend at looking at Harry.

Sirius was thinking that Harry looked so much like James,

Remus was thinking that Harry was looking rather ill. He also wondered why Harry was wearing clothes that were way to big for him.

The two friends watched as Harry got up and slowly walked away, head down.

Well what do you think? Please review. I need help. And believe me it will be better. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: still don't own harry potter. No money. Pity I could really use some.

Chapter two: Spelling test beats

Harry held back a sob as Vernon Dursley threw him against his cupboard door. The pain racked through his spine and Harry had to bit his lips to stop him crying out. He wished Vernon would finish beating him up. He wished it would just end.

"You little freak! So you think you're better than my son do you? Well let me tell you boy, you are nothing!! Do you understand you little shit?!" Vernon's hands held harry face in place as he yelled at him.

When Harry had come back to his home, although he wondered how any one could call _this_ a home, Vernon had been waiting for him. Clearly Dudley hadn't wasted any time in tell his dad that Harry had beat him in the Spelling test. It wasn't the worst beating Harry had ever had because in two weeks school would start again and the Dursley's couldn't risk anyone finding out that Harry got beaten up by his Uncle.

After what seemed like an eternity to Harry, he was thrown into his cupboard and left there. Slowly Harry drifted into sleep.

_Dream:_

_In his dream he is on the floor and looking up at four faces. One woman and three men. The woman had green eyes and red hair. The other men were also smiling. Two of them had black hair, but one had brown eyes and wore glasses and the other had blue eyes. The other man had a thin face but with honey coloured eyes his brown hair had a few grey hairs in it._

_In his dream he is happy. In his dream he is loved. But that's the thing. A dream is just that. A dream._

Harry woke with a start. He hated that dream because it showed what it had and lost. He knew his parents had died but had never seen Uncle Padfoot or Uncle Moony again, not even on any of his birthdays. He had given up on them coming to them on his last birthday when he turned seven. Obviously they didn't want him. No one wanted him. His Uncle said so every day. So harry resigned himself to always being hated by everyone he met.

* * *

Sirius glanced at Remus sitting at his desk. They had gotten back to their house shortly after Harry leaving the Park. They had moved in together to help cope with their grief over losing James, Lily and then Harry.

Sirius was really glad that Remus couldn't read minds because he would only yell at him for what he planned.

Tomorrow, when harry would go to the park Sirius would go and talk to him and dam the consequences. Sirius onl hoped Harry wouldn't run away…

(A/N thanx to :

Z

Darkwaterstorm

princessbeth678

for reviewing you guys are really nice.

Thanx to:

hydi cullen

doxiesmom14

txathena

wondergal1986

MaraudersBros4life

For adding me to their Favoured or story alert.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.

**Disclaimer**: Me I _**do **_own Harry Potter!

Cath: no you don't.

Me: what!?

Lil: its true J. does

Me: okay I admit its true (breaks down and sobs)

Cath: its okay these nice people from broad more are here to help you.

Me: (being dragged away) nooo!!

Harry lay on his back, staring up at the clouds above him. He loved this game he made up. He would look at the clouds and try and think what it looked like. The one he was looking at looked like a big dog. Suddenly a shadow fell over him.

He sat up quickly and looked at the man who had interrupted his game. The man had windswept, black hair that fell into his eyes. Those eyes were blue. He was wearing a pair of worn jeans and a black shirt. He was smiling. The man sat down next to Harry and pulled out a small bag from his pocket and held it out to Harry.

"Humbug?"

Harry stared at him and shuffled away a little.

"What's wrong? Don't you like humbugs?" the man asked looking hurt.

"N-no it's not that sir, its just that, well, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Harry looked down at his lap. He looked up again when the man laughed.

"But you and me Harry, we're not strangers are we? You probably don't remember but you used to call me Uncle Padfoot… me and your dad were best friends until… any way"

He shook the bag under Harry's head. Harry took one and popped it into his mouth. Sirius (1) smiled and Asked Harry about his family and how he lived. Harry gave the grass evil looks.

"I don't like them. They hate me. Dudley is a fat pig who looks like the word Vegetables and Diets don't exist in his small pea-brain mind! Aunt petunia Likes me to keep out of the way and glares at me all day and Uncle Vernon… well uncle Vernon hates me so much that when I make him made he-"Harry stopped suddenly and stared at a ladybug climbing up a blade of grass.

"What does he do Harry" Sirius asked.

"Nothing" Harry mumbled a good-bye and ran off. Sirius laid down and thought.

* * *

Sirius let himself in to the house he shared with Remus and sighed. Harry was scared and he didn't know why. He didn't like not knowing. He never had. Tomorrow he would talk to Harry again and try to find out what was wrong. He jus hoped Remus and Dumbledore wouldn't find out.

(A/N 1= if you didn't know it was Sirius then SHAME ON YOU!!)

reviews would be nice and next chapter we see Remus finding out. Next chapter= in the dog house (hee hee))


End file.
